


Fa solo male

by KyrieFortune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Implied noncon Ardyn/Ravus, Incest, Italiano | Italian, Sibling Incest, Trauma, why am i like this
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: Prima del matrimonio, Lunafreya e Ravus si abbandonano a una vecchia, terribile abitudine





	Fa solo male

**Author's Note:**

> MA COS'è QUESTO TITOLOOOOO CHI L'HA SCRITTO, CAPRERA
> 
> ribadisco, è incesto e non è bello, è quello il punto, non venite ad urlarmi che faccio schifo, lo so già  
> (correggerò dopo eventuali errori)

**S** arebbe già dovuta essere a letto, riposare prima del grande giorno, ma l’ansia era una tenaglia attorno al suo stomaco che le rendeva impossibile dormire in pace, e sulle sue guance lacrime insensate continuavano a scorrere, alcune continuando fin lungo il collo.

Lunafreya non riusciva a smettere di sentire il peso dell’emozione schiacciarla, per quanto quell’emozione fosse positiva. Continuava a lanciare occhiate al suo vestito da sposa steso sul letto, non nell’armadio dove doveva restare fino all’indomani mattina, continuava a pensare con frenesia cosa per lei rappresentasse quel vestito: libertà. Per quanto il suo matrimonio con Noctis fosse solo l’ennesimo complotto politico e non qualcosa nato spontaneamente dal loro amore, l’idea di non essere più una prigioniera, perché era quello che lei era, una prigioniera di guerra, un trofeo, una moneta di scambio delle cui opinion nessuno importava, era la sua grande possibilità di sfuggire ed essere la propria persona, con le proprie idee, capace di plasmare il proprio destino, quel poco di destino che le era permesso di decidere invece di essere imposto su di lei.

Ma rendersi conto di essersi abituata così tanto all’isolamento e all’impossibilità di agire, dopo dieci anni passati in una gabbia dorata, sorvegliata a vista per evitare che potesse scappare, per poi ritrovarsi improvvisamente libera da quelle catene, era troppo per lei. Troppa felicità, ma anche un senso di profondo smarrimento, le rendevano impossibile avere un sonno breve ma tranquillo, come se la semplice ansia non bastasse. Semplicemente, dieci anni senza poter  _ vivere  _ l’avevano profondamente ferita, e lei sapeva fin quanto a fondo tali ferite correvano, ma solo allora si era rosa pienamente conto di quanto non fosse abituata ad avere anche solo la possibilità di poter camminare senza il peso della solitudine.

La porta della camera dove avrebbe dovuto dormire si aprì con un breve cigolio. Non le servì voltarsi, bastò la coda dell’occhio per intravedere la figura di suo fratello Ravus, non nella sua divisa militare ma in una più semplice tenuta a lei più familiare e certamente meno temibile, che si avvicinava a lei. Non era la prima volta che Ravus notava la luce accesa della sua stanza, appoggiando l’orecchio contro la porta e sentendo i suoi singhiozzi, ed entrava per darle conforto. Ravus, la cui anima era ancora più ferita della sua, aveva sempre messo da parte le sue necessità quando si trattava della sua sorella, talora al punto da dover essere ripreso da Luna stessa per il suo continuo ignorare i propri bisogni e traumi fino a lasciarli marcire e avvelenarlo.

«Non riesci a dormire, vedo» la voce di lui aveva quella dolcezza un po’ secca ma non per questo meno sentita che sempre o quasi aveva attorno a lei; Ravus era sempre severo con se stesso e con gli altri, alcuni dei nobili ne parevano quasi terrorizzati, e doveva esserlo per farsi sentire e per non farsi sopraffare dagli altri, ma con Luna poteva ammorbidirsi, non perché doveva per farla sentire a suo agio, ma perché era l’unica persona attorno alla quale poteva permettersi di essere debole. Non poteva permettersi di mostrare emozioni, nemmeno la rabbia, con gli altri membri della corte di Nilfheim, e tradire quando odiasse la sua situazione, e men che meno poteva permettersi di mostrare alcun tallone d’Achille con una ben specifica persona. Per quanto questa persona godesse nel torturarlo, umiliarlo, nel tentativo di rompere definitivamente la sua volontà e personalità, Ravus era riuscito a restare in piedi anche, soprattutto grazie a Luna.   
Non come avrebbe voluto, ma era pur sempre qualcosa.

«Ho così tanti pensieri che mi affollano la testa… mi fa male» lei si teneva il capo tra le mani, gli occhi ormai gonfi, ma bastò la mano ancora umana di lui sulla sua schiena a tranquillizzarla. «Non riesco ancora a crederci. Tutto quest’incubo sta per finire» continuò, una volta trovata la calma, le lacrime che finalmente non scorrevano più e i singhiozzi zittiti.

«Domani sarai sposata con il tuo promesso, Lunafreya, dovresti gioire».

«Lo so, lo so, ma non è una cosa semplice da elaborare» cercò di spiegarsi «sono dieci anni che non ho alcun controllo sulla mia vita. Neanche adesso posso decidere per me, ma da domani posso… l’ho sempre voluto, ma ora mi sembra un potere troppo grande da gestire. Non è questione di sposare Sua Maestà Noctis…».

«Puoi chiamarlo solo Noctis, stai tranquilla».

«Già… dovrei cominciare a chiamarlo solo così». Tirò un lungo respiro che le riempì i polmoni di nuova aria «La prima cosa che farò da regina sarà liberarti da questa prigione, Ravus».

«Non ce n’è bisogno, posso cavarmela da solo».

«No, mi hai aiutato e sostenuto in questi dieci anni, è il minimo che possa fare».

Ravus la abbracciò, accarezzò dolcemente la sua pelle candida e morbida, quasi non credeva che quella donna in procinto di sposarsi fosse sua sorella, la stessa sorella che a quattordici anni piangeva ogni notte tra le sue braccia per il terrore di essere uccisa o trascinata nelle camere dell’ambasciatore, orrore che per fortuna le era stato risparmiato. Ravus non poteva dire lo stesso. «Sei diventata una donna così forte, Luna, e sei cresciuta così tanto. Sarai una sposa bellissima e una regina meravigliosa, i nostri genitori nell’aldilà sono fieri di te, ne sono certo».

«Sarebbero fieri anche di te, lo sai, e non dirmi ancora che non è vero perché hai fatto cose di cui ti penti, non eri tu a volerle. Erano ordini, o… è stata la solitudine».

La stretta di Ravus attorno al suo corpo divenne più forte. Quel suo corpo esile, fragile, con la pelle che dopo continui patti e cure era diventato più pallido, le vene più evidenti sui suoi polsi e nei gomiti e una sottile e sfumata lungo il suo collo, ma che si era rifiutato di arrendersi e sembrava ancora, miracolosamente, intatto e puro.

«Posso mostrarti il vestito?» Luna si alzò e passò una mano sugli occhi per asciugarli dalle lacrime «Quasi nessuno lo ha visto ancora…».

La semplicità con la quale si svestì e restò pressoché nuda di fronte a lui scatenava molto meno imbarazzo di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Le sovvennero in mente quelle notti in cui il buio si faceva più opprimente e l’unico conforto era dormire con l’unica persona rimastale in un mondo che le aveva strappato la famiglia, la pace e la felicità mentre l’adolescenza entrava nel suo pieno, un buio che le toglieva il fiato e ogni possibilità di gioia e che aveva distorto le sue necessità di affetto in maniere che avevano lasciato in lei un senso di colpa abissale, seppur neanche vagamente profondo come quello di Ravus.

La verità, per quanto terribile fosse, era che l’isolamento li aveva disperati ed esasperati molto presto, e Ravus era stato macchiato contro la sua volontà di un nero quasi assoluto che si era trasferito su di lei con disarmante facilità, e molte delle loro notti le avevano passate non a confortarsi come fratello e sorella, ma ad accoppiarsi più come degli animali senza alcun raziocinio. E sebbene da alcuni anni tra di loro ci fosse solo il normale amore familiale, a volte l’urgenza di sentire il calore dell’altro si faceva insistente.

Ravus era estasiato dalla bellezza di Lunafreya nel suo vestito nuziale, la cui eleganza esaltava quella innata di lei e la deificava ai suoi occhi. Suo malgrado, percepì e invano tentò di ignorare il fuoco nel suo ventre mentre fissava la sua schiena nuda e come lei con la più deliziosa delle grazie si voltasse e facesse muovere la lunga gonna. La voce di lei suonò angelica quando chiese «Allora… mi sta bene? Come sto?», e il cuore di lui si riempì di quell’amore proibito che tanto aveva rovinato la sua anima prima di rispondere «Sei uno splendore, Lunafreya».

Il sorriso di lei era uno scintillio di gioia, ma Ravus non notò l’ombra che subito dopo si pose sulle labbra di lei, e quando la intravide si rese conto che l’attrazione nata dalla solitudine più crudele non era tornata soltanto in lui; il sorriso di lei era debole e triste, e sebbene non vi fossero lacrime nei suoi occhi, forse perché ne aveva versate troppe per averne ora, poteva vedere quanto soffrisse a provare certi sentimenti per lui che non riusciva a tenere sotto controllo.

Il loro primo bacio, ormai anni orsono, fu una dichiarazione trasgressiva contro un fato che li aveva condannati a una vita senza speranza e senza amore, era il loro modo di affermare che non l’avrebbero mai data vita a quel dolore così cieco. Troppo tardi, si erano resi conto che quel dolore li aveva già vinti, che erano già profondamente disturbati, una dall’avere le ultime effigi di innocenza strappate col sangue e col fuoco, senza amici o altre persone che tenessero a lei tranne i suoi cani e forse Gentiana, l’altro dalle violenze che avevano incrinato e avvelenato la sua anima in maniera così sottile che solo una volta realizzato cosa aveva fatto si erano entrambi disgustati delle loro pulsioni contro natura, ma il calore e la sicurezza che l’amplesso aveva dato loro era qualcosa di cui avevano bisogno più dell’aria, un bisogno primordiale nato nel modo più sbagliato. Il bacio che stavano condividendo in quel momento era solo la nostalgia di quel bisogno che ben sapevano quanto fosse sbagliato e di quanto avesse macchiato le loro anime già sfinite.

Le mani di Ravus, una ruvida e l’altra liscia e fredda, presto sollevarono l’ampia gonna di Luna nel tentativo di toccare le sue cosce, e Luna stessa lo prese per le spalle e lo tirò su di sé mentre si abbandonava sul letto. La pelle di lui, di solito così forte e resistente contro ciò che gli veniva inferto, non provò neanche a resistere alle mani delicate di lei che sollevarono quel che bastava della sua camicia per toccare il suo addome. Le ricoprì il petto di baci, abbassò quel che bastava per esporre il suo seno e lasciare segni scuri e stringerla ancora di più a sé, prima di sentire la frenesia così forte da dover esporre la propria virilità e cercare freneticamente di penetrarla, spostarlo solo la gonna sopra la pancia di lei e il tessuto della sua biancheria intima da un lato, senza neanche abbassarlo.

Avevano ancora bisogno di non sentirsi soli, di sapere di avere qualcuno al loro fianco che li amasse, perfino ora che erano così vicini dall’avere le loro vite indietro, ma il danno che era stato loro inflitto era ormai troppo grande e inevitabile, come una gangrena che aveva lasciato un vasto vuoto e una cicatrice che non sapevano come riempire altrimenti, se non così, unendosi e baciandosi, con le mani a toccare e stimolarsi a vicenda. Ravus ebbe solo la decenza di tirarsi indietro prima di poter eiaculare dentro sua sorella, e le lacrime di lui erano amare mentre cadevano sul volto di lei. Una volta finito, si rivestì velocemente, non che ci fosse molto da rivestire, e singhiozzando mormorò «I Sei abbiano pietà di me», lasciando Luna di nuovo da sola a rispondere, senza che lui potesse sentirla «Anche di me».

Non si era mai sentita così vuota in tutta la sua vita.

**Author's Note:**

> per capirci, sono due giorni che ho le bien qui fait mal in loop e volevo usarle come titolo, ma poi ho pensato "no qua non c'è alcun bien, fa solo mal"
> 
> OGNI TANTO ho dei titoli che fanno finta di essere decenti


End file.
